Aizen's Big Happy Family
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: His name is Aizen Sosuke. This is his family. He is in charge. There is only one rule: Do not disrespect Aizen, because this is Aizen's Big HAPPY Family, and he wants to keep it that way. I learned that hard way.


_Chapter 1: Aizen Sosuke_

I sit on my throne. Feeling as mighty as ever as I do every day. Gin thinks I do not see him among the shadows, but I do. Oh dear Gin, I do see you, my love. I see you as clearly as the moon at day. As clearly as the sun at night. You wonder why I smile. I smile because you think you're so sly. No, I saw you when the Espada's Cuarto, Sexta, and Octava came through the double doors. You thought because I said nothing, I had not seen you. But I saw. I saw everything I saw how you sprinted past them, looking like a bouncing shadow. Ulquiorra saw it too. He secretly alerted me about it. But I already knew. He knew that. He was just making sure. Everyone was gone. No one was there. Only me and him. _He gets bored quickly. _I think. He does. Gin will probably leave when someone else comes through my doors, or after I leave. But what he doesn't know is that I see him. I know he is eavesdropping. I know, that he knows that he _will _get punished.

Maybe he does know. Maybe he does know that I see him. I mentally chuckle. Gin was always the kind to get aroused by pain of some kind. He's a Masochist. I get up from my throne and jump down. The stairs are in the back, but I am bored. I land neatly on my feet and waltz out of the of the door, closing it behind me. Gin has very good ears, so I had walk down the stairs completely. I hear the door creak open. My smile grows a little wider. I hear his feet. I have good ears, so the normal person wouldn't hear him. I move to the side of the steps and lower my riatsu lower than it already was. He stepped onto the floor. "Hello, Gin-san." My voice echoes. I could of swore he jumped so high his head hit the ceiling. "So what were you doing coming down from my throne room last." He looked somewhat scared.

"Umm, I was…uh…um, I mean…""Eavesdropping."

"NO! Of course not, Aizen! I would neva do nothin' like that. I rememba the last time I did." He scratched the back of his head.

No, he was just in the mood to get beat. Whipped by Kyokua. Not Kyoka Suigetsu. Kyokua Sakura. My special whip, just for Gin. Made from the bark of a Cherry Blossom Tree. The tip thin, but somewhat thick, too. I was going to go with just Sakura, but I had to appreciate my sword Kyoka. She's been so good to me. "Follow me, Gin." I said. He knew when I said his name without honorifics, he was in for it. Though I was in front of him, and could not see his face. I still knew he was smiling. Like I said, he was a Masochist. I couldn't blame him. For when I am with him in the bed, I am a Sadist. We're a match made in Hell.

I walk through many hallways, until I get to mine. The Master Bedroom. I walk in to expect a made up bed. I expect wrong. That's something I don't like. "Who's that, Aizen?" Gin asked. "I do not know, Gin." Upon my velvet bed, there was a naked, beautiful young man. He is an arrancar. I can tell from the his hollow mask remains. It looks like a headband, tucked neatly behind his ears. Two devilish horns (about three inches long) outstretch from the headband. Not in an antennae type of way. But..like the way a goat's horns comes out of its head, except it isn't bent at the end. His amazingly long(to his ankles) light blonde hair is slicked back. It is a little wavy, and very shiny. One distinctively long curl (a little bit longer that mine, and tinsy bit thicker) hung in his face.

"What shall we do with him, Gin?"

"Kill him."

I chuckle at Gin. He is jealous by the looks of this man. He is jealous why I look upon this boy with such interest. I don't blame him. He is notably handsome. Extremely handsome. _Almost_ as handsome as me. _Almost_. But it is not the looks I'm interested in. I would like to see how he got into my bed, though. But I am interested in the immense riatsu he is giving. He is about as powerful as Harribel, maybe Barragan? I will have him face them. "I can't, Gin." "Why?" "Do you not feel the riatsu he is giving off?" Gin looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "What riatsu? I don't feel any riatsu? Aizen has your senses been knocked loose or somethin'?" I chuckle again. Gin has a sense of humor. We all know that. But today he was being funnier than usual. "No, you're just jealous." "JEALOUS!" "Yes," I bring him closer to me and kiss his lips. "you are jealous. But don't worry, no one's before you, Gin. Now go get Szayel for me, please." He knew it was a demand, and actually, obediently did what I told him to do for once. I turn my attention towards the young man. "Now how did you get in here?" I wasn't talking to him, to myself actually. I walk over to the open window. Menos lay dead everywhere. _And no one noticed. Not even Tousen and he takes care of creatures. _I think. Most importantly, I didn't know of such activities. How was this even possible? I looked at the boy. His creamy skin shined brightly. The man said nothing. He looked like Wonderweiss when he was "born".

"Young man, tell me you name." The boy looked at me. His eyes were amber, like Szayel's. He kind of looked like Szayel, with Ilforte's facial shape. Maybe they were related? "Adonis." He said. "My name is Adonis. Adonis Maso. Who are you?" I sit on my bed, next to him. "Lord Aizen." "Lord Aizen? Can I just say 'Aizen-sama'?" His voice is light and sweet, but still has a manly tinge to it. I hump my shoulders. "Adonis, how did you get in here?"

"Well, I was…." His face went blank. His eyes had a glazed look come over them. He falls into my arms. Szayel decides to make his appearance. "What do we have here? Oh! What powerful riatsu!" I see a wide smile appear on his face. "He will not be your next experiment." His smile disappears. "You wanted something, Aizen-sama?" "Why yes, I want you to find out why he fainted, study him a bit. But _do not _put one bruise on his body. Do not cut him open, and gut him like a fish. Oh, and please get Adonis some clothes. Thank you." Szayel tosses Adonis over his shoulder. "Report to me by tomorrow. Oh, and tell Gin to get back here. He isn't 'off the hook' yet." I smile. Szayel nods and takes his leave.

_I wonder if he'll become apart of the family._


End file.
